


Better Together

by richietaser



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oneshot, Reddie, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very domestic, Wholesome, Wordcount: 500-1.000, cute reddie stuff, eddie is very in love, so is Richie, this wasn't beta'd sorry, you will feel no pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietaser/pseuds/richietaser
Summary: Basically how Eddie feels about Richie.





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> it's one am and this is my first fic so i'm sorry if this isn't very good
> 
> title from Better Together by Jack Johnson (great song check it out)

“Richie, don't test me.” Eddie says to his boyfriend.

“Please, baby? I’m sorry.” Richie pleads with the smaller boy.

“No. I’m going to bed and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Please? I promise I won’t do it again. Stan was just here and you were on your trip and it was what was easiest and most convenient. I love you!” the older boy calls out to Eddie from across their apartment.

“Not good enough.” Eddie replies with a smirk after a moment of consideration.

“I’m pregnant.”

“RICHIE.” Eddie exclaims, intending to sound serious but the smile in his voice gives him away.

“You know you love me, Eds.” Richie says.

“Ugh! Don’t. Call. Me. That.” Eddie says with a pink tint creeping across his lightly freckled face.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry we watched Friends reruns without you.” 

Eddie is silent for a moment, thinking over the words his boyfriend just presented him with. The two had been together for over five years, finally admitting their feelings the summer before their senior year of high school. The two had both graduated from UCLA the previous year, and despite the undesirable distance from the other losers, they desperately needed to get away from the East. 

Bev is constantly calling them an old married couple, and they really are. The two had barely been away from each other for longer than a week since Kindergarten. For two people so different and so passionate, they’re lack of fighting was surprising. Sure they argued sometimes, but it was never from a place of anger. Their most serious fight was in 6th grade about which Barbie movie was the best (Richie said that it was obviously Island Princess, whilst Eddie claimed it was Swan Lake). They commonly “joke fight”, as Eddie calls it, usually just as a way to say ‘I don’t really care that you did this but don’t do it again.’ Both always understand what is going on with the other and appreciate their little couple quirks.

Eddie strolls across the living room and wraps Richie into a hug, looking up at the taller boy’s face, whilst Richie looks down at his. 

“You’re forgiven.” Eddie says decidedly.

Eddie had always thought he’d known what content was. He first thought he knew when he aced all of his finals in 9th grade. That feeling escalated the first time Richie had crawled through his window in sophomore year and spent the night in Eddie’s arms. His first kiss with Richie had caused a complete change in Eddie’s world, because he never thought there could be anything better in that moment, but he was wrong. Because there was now. Right now in Richie’s arms, looking into those big eyes filled with chocolate seas, Eddie is both satisfied and longing for more all at once. Everything feels so simple yet so very complex. There weren’t enough words in all the languages combined that could describe how he felt in this moment. Richie was beyond that. He was beyond this plane of existence. Eddie’s very own example of bliss.

Richie reads all of the shorter boy’s thoughts and leans down to close the gap between the two. The kiss could have lasted thirty seconds or thirty minutes, but neither of the boys care. When the two finally pull away from the kiss, they share a look that said everything it needed to.

“What do you say we go to bed, Spaghetti?” Richie asks with the gentle tone that had been exclusively reserved for Eddie since the eighth grade.

“I’d say that’s a good plan, Rich.” Eddie responds with a yawn already threatening to leave his throat.

“I love you, baby.” Richie sighs against the top of the smaller boy’s head once they are settled into bed, with half of Eddie’s short limbs sprawled across the taller boy’s torso.

“I love you too.” Eddie mumbles as he drifts off into sleep. The two boys sleep soundly knowing they have found the person they want to spend their life with.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and so I'm excited to see what y'all think  
> please please leave a comment!! I want to know if I should write more so tell me if I should (you can also tell me if it was terrible honestly I just want feedback lmao)  
> so I literally wrote this at 1am bc I didn't want to do english homework basically I wanted some fluffy reddie stuff so I wrote it
> 
> my tumblr:
> 
> reddietorockandroll.tumblr.com


End file.
